Mike Bibby
| colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Bibby playing for the Heat |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Point guard |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' Cherry_Hill,_New_Jersey Cherry Hill, New Jersey] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' 6 ft 2 in (1.88 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' 195 lbs (88 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' Shadow Mountain ( Phoenix_Arizona Phoenix, Arizona]) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' Arizona (1996-1998) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' 1998 / Round: 1 / Pick: 2nd |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Vancouver Grizzlies |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' 1998–2012 ( years) |- Career history |- |1998–2001 Vancouver Grizzlies |- |2001–2008 Sacramento Kings |- |2008–2011 Atlanta Hawks |- |2011 Washington Wizards |- |2011 Miami Heat |- |2011–2012 New York Knicks |- |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA All-Rookie First Team (1999) *NCAA champion (1997) *Consensus first team All-American (1998) *Pac-10 Player of the Year (1998) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Michael "Mike" Bibby (born May 13, 1978) is a retired American professional basketball player who played for 14 seasons in the NBA. He is a 6'2" point guard and he attended Shadow Mountain High School in Phoenix, Arizona. He is the son of former NBA player Henry Bibby and Virginia Bibby. College career As a freshman at Arizona, Bibby helped lead the Wildcats to the NCAA championship in 1997, scoring 20 points in the title game versus the University of Kentucky. Following his sophomore season, Bibby entered the 1998 NBA Draft and was selected by the Vancouver Grizzlies with the second pick. NBA career Vancouver Grizzlies In his first season with the Grizzlies, Bibby averaged 13.2 points, 6.5 assists and 2.7 rebounds per game earning NBA All-Rookie honors during the season which was abbreviated by a labor dispute. He improved those numbers in his next two seasons with the team, averaging 14.5 and 15.9 points per game , but the Grizzlies continued to struggle. On June 27, 2001, just after the Grizzlies had re-located to Memphis Bibby and Brent Price were traded to the Sacramento Kings for Jason Williams and Nick Anderson. Sacramento Kings During the 2001–02 season, Bibby guided the Kings to the Western Conference Finals where they lost to the eventual NBA champion Los Angeles Lakers. Bibby's performance during the series, perhaps most memorably his Game 5 game winner, earned him a reputation as a clutch performer, and as a reward, he was granted a 7-year, $80.5 million contract. During the 2002–03 season, Bibby was hampered by injuries, playing in only 55 games, but still averaged a respectable 15.9 points per game with the Kings going 59–23 and securing second seed in the west. For the 2003–04 season, Bibby posted some of the best numbers of his career, scoring 1,506 points (18.4 per game) and helping the Kings reach the playoffs. Bibby helped to lift the Kings over the Dallas Mavericks in the first round, scoring a career playoff-best 36 points in the clinching Game 5. Atlanta Hawks On February 16, 2008 the Atlanta Hawks acquired Bibby in exchange for Shelden Williams, Anthony Johnson, Tyronn Lue, Lorenzen Wright and a 2008 second-round draft pick.ESPN - King-size surprise: Hawks, not LeBron's Cavs, get Bibby - NBA Even though he battled through thumb, heel and quad injuries Bibby put up 14.1 points and 6.6 assists per game while working in an unfamiliar offense to lead the Hawks to their first playoff berth in almost ten years. After the Hawks' first loss to Boston in the opening round of the 2008 NBA Playoffs, Bibby lashed out at Celtics fans, calling them "bandwagon jumpers" and "fairweather fans." In response, Bibby was loudly booed by the fans every time he touched the ball in Game 2. Washington Wizards On February 23, 2011, he, Jordan Crawford, Maurice Evans, and a 2011 draft pick to the Wizards, while Hawks would get Kirk Hinrich and Hilton Armstrong. He only played 2 games before agreeing to a contract buyout. Miami Heat ... New York Knicks ... Career transactions * June 24, 1998: Drafted 2nd overall by Vancouver Grizzlies in 1998 NBA Draft. * June 27, 2001: Traded by Vancouver along with Brent Price to the Sacramento Kings for Jason Williams and Nick Anderson. * February 16, 2008: Traded by Sacramento to the Atlanta Hawks for Anthony Johnson, Tyronn Lue, Shelden Williams, Lorenzen Wright and a future second-round draft pick.Atlanta Hawks Acquire Mike Bibby from Kings Personal life Bibby is the son of former NBA and UCLA player, former USC basketball coach and current Memphis Grizzlies assistant coach Henry Bibby. He is also the nephew of former Major League Baseball player Jim Bibby. He is the brother-in-law of current Boston Celtics guard Eddie House, who was also his Sacramento Kings teammate during the 2004–05 season.NBA.com: Eddie House Bio Page He also has two cousins in sports: Real Salt Lake forward Robbie Findley and wide receiver Shaun McDonald of the NFL's Pittsburgh Steelers. Bibby and his girlfriend, Darcy, have three children, Michael, Janae and MiaMike Bibby Bio Page NBA.com. References Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:1978 births Category:Point Guards Category:Arizona Alumni Category:Vancouver Grizzlies players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Miami Heat players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Players who wear/wore number 10 Category:Retired Category:Players who won the NCAA Championship